¿Podrías ayudarme?
by Neusal
Summary: Magnus está tranquilamente en su casa cuando recibe la visita de un nefilim pidiéndole ayuda, aunque en este caso poco podrá hacer por él ¿O quizá sí?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora:** Este fic y sus personajes están basados en la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" de Cassandra Clare. El personaje de Damaris es inventado por mí y sale en otros de mis Fics.

Había quienes consideraban que la eternidad podía llegar a ser aburrida, pero aunque Magnus Bane, el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, siempre había intentado contradecirles, la verdad es que después de estar más de cinco siglos vivo la vida empezaba a tener cierto toque monótono. Había empezado a decir la típica frase: "ya lo haré mañana" (cuando uno es inmortal no tiene prisa para hacer las cosas y al final acaba por no hacerlas nunca) o a relacionarse tan solo con aquellos que como él gozaban de la vida eterna. Así que cuando le empezaron a suceder cosas que se salían de la normalidad, aunque exteriormente fingiera que le molestaba la verdad es que estaba encantado: le daban chispa a esa eternidad que empezaba a ser tediosa. Ya le sorprendió que Jocelyn Fray le pidiera que borrara la memoria de su hija para protegerla del tarado de su marido, lo que él no sabía era que años después esto haría que su vida cambiase por completo.

Estaba celebrando el cumpleaños de su gatito cuando entró esa pequeña pelirroja acompañada de la nueva generación de nefilims del Instituto de Nueva York y un gracioso mundano. Ese retaco de menos de metro sesenta le estaba exigiendo a él, el poderoso Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, que le devolviera sus recuerdos. Y la cosa no quedó aquí: para más colmo convirtieron al mundano en una asquerosa rata y le culparon a él exigiéndole también que le quitara el conjuro. Pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente: lo más inaudito fue que en ese Instituto, a pocos quilómetros de su casa, habitase ese apuesto chico de ojos azules y él se acabase de enterar. Dedujo que sería el hijo de Maryse Lightwood: ese bebé que la mujer no quería dejar huérfano años atrás cuando intentaron matarle. Pero las sorpresas para Magnus no acabaron aquí no: días después de esa visita le llamaron del Instituto pidiendo ayuda urgentemente porque uno de sus jovencitos había sido herido por un demonio mayor y no conseguían sanarle.

Aunque no era lo que más le apetecía hacer en ese momento se dirigió hacia el Instituto para poder ayudar en lo que pudiera. Los nefilim no eran para nada de su agrado pero sabía por experiencia que lo mejor era llevarse bien con ellos, aunque tan solo fuera una relación cordial. Hodge Starkweather, completamente pálido y con las ropas manchadas de sangre, le estaba esperando con la puerta abierta.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Le preguntó Magnus.

-Sígueme por favor- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

A paso ligero Hodge guió al brujo hasta la zona de las habitaciones. Hicieron el trayecto en silencio. Ese Instituto era viejo, frío y oscuro. La verdad es que era un lugar bastante tétrico teniendo en cuenta que los que habitaban allí eran medio ángeles. Bane se imaginó así mismo viviendo allí y se compadeció de los pobres que si debían hacerlo. Al final llegaron a un pasillo que aunque tenía el mismo aspecto que el resto sí que parecía tener menos cantidad de polvo, dedujo que allí sería donde ellos dormían. Todas las gruesas puertas de madera estaban cerradas, todas menos la del fondo a la derecha que estaba completamente abierta. De dentro salían una amarillenta luz y algún que otro sollozo. Los dos hombres entraron.

-¿Magnus Bane?- Preguntó la chica de la larga melena morena que no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Dejad sitio- ordenó Hodge.

Todos se apartaron de la cama dejando ver al moribundo cuerpo de Jace. El chico-mundano-rata se apoyó en la pared con la mirada desconcertada. Magnus se preguntó que era lo que ese chico sabría ya sobre el mundo de las sombras. Clary, con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, se sentó en una silla que había junto a la cama, y al otro lado el chico de los ojos azules, inútilmente, le estaba dibujando la runa curativa. Fue el único que no se apartó.

Le comentaron lo sucedido al brujo: Clary y Jace habían salido por su cuenta en busca de la Copa Mortal y el rubio había resultado gravemente herido. Primero intentaron sanarle ellos mismos pero al no poder hacerlo llamaron a uno de los Hermanos Silenciosos que tuvo el mismo éxito que ellos. Fue éste mismo quien les aconsejó ponerse en contacto con Magnus. Bane les pidió a todos que abandonasen la habitación pero ese irresistible moreno de pálida piel se negó hacerlo.

-Alec, lo mejor que podemos hacer por Jace es dejar que el Gran Brujo trabaje en paz- intentó convencerle Hodge.

-Está bien, no pasada nada- intervino Magnus –Quizá no me vendrá del todo mal un poco de ayuda. Pero no quiero que cuestiones mis métodos ¿Entendido? Vosotros me habéis pedido que venga así que se harán las cosas a mi manera-

-No… yo no pensaba hacerlo…- se disculpó Alec por algo que ni había hecho.

Al ver la cara del pobre chico Magnus se arrepintió de inmediato de lo que acababa de decir. Los años le habían enseñado a tratar con dureza a los Hijos de Raziel, o lo hacías así o se te comían, pero la mirada de ese no desprendía prepotencia ni arrogancia: se le veía un chico educado, respetuoso y noble.

-Tienes razón, lo siento, no pretendía ser desagradable contigo… Pero aceptaras que muchos de los tuyos no son fáciles de tratar ¿No?- y le sonrió pero no obtuvo la misma respuesta: Alec estaba, serio, pálido, asustado y no soltaba la mano de Jace – No te preocupes…. Haré todo lo posible para salvarle- intentó tranquilizarle.

-Gracias- le contestó con un hilo de voz.

Como era de esperar Magnus pudo sanar a Jace. Alec estuvo todo el rato a su lado ayudando en todo lo que le fue posible. Magnus sabía que si Jace hubiese muerto parte de Alec se hubiese ido con él. No era la primera vez que veía un vínculo como ese: debían ser parabatais. Pero en este caso algo era diferente, había algo más en la mirada de Alec que Bane detectó.

Una semana después de aquella extraña noche Bane recibió la inesperada visita de Damaris_. _Aunque entre ellos dos nunca había habido una relación formal de pareja, ambos habían compartido varias veladas de sexo y era evidente que la hada se había presentado allí en busca de una de estas.

-¿Estás solo?- Le preguntó la chica-hada mientras se colaba en el interior del piso. -¿Te importa si me quedo un rato hacerte compañía?-

-Depende- respondió Magnus- si vienes tan solo a charlar no hay ningún problema pero si buscas algo más que palabras hoy no es tu noche: no me apetece querida-.

-Pero yo soy experta en hacerte venir ganas…-

Damaris no se quería dar por vencida pero desafortunadamente para ella el timbre de la puerta del abajo sonó interrumpiéndola.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Bane sorprendido por el telefonillo ya que no esperaba ningún cliente.

-Soy… eso…mmm soy…- Alec no sabía cómo identificarse: ¿Se acordaría Magnus de su nombre?

-¿No sabes quién eres?- Preguntó de nuevo el brujo sarcásticamente.

-Sí, sí… Vengo del Instituto de Nuevo York. Soy el que te ayudó el otro día a curar el herido, el hijo de los Lightwood-.

"El nefilim de los ojos azules" pensó Bane con cierta ilusión mientras le daba al interruptor para abrir la puerta de abajo. La verdad es que ese chico había llamado su atención desde el primer momento en que le vio en su fiesta, y después de verle sonreír ante una de sus bromas ya no pudo dejar de mirarle. La segunda vez que le vio fue cuando un demonio mayor hirió a su amigo Jacob, ese engreído y maleducado nefilim rubio que tenía como parabatai. Le sorprendió poder verle una tercera vez y ¿Por qué negarlo? También le alegró.

Magnus esperó al joven Lightwood apoyado en el marco de la puerta de entrada de su piso. Su metro noventa y tres de altura estaba completamente equilibrado con un musculado y bien definido cuerpo: ni le sobraba ni le faltaba nada. Vestía unos tejanos blancos agujereados por la rodilla y una camiseta amarilla que combinaba a la perfección con su bronceada piel. Alec se lo miró mientras acababa de subir los últimos peldaños de esas oscuras y viejas escaleras. Por un instante pensó que tenía ante él uno de esos chicos que salían en las revistas femeninas que le robaba a su hermana: esos modelos tan bellos y perfectos que todo el mundo da por sentado que solo salen en la publicidad, que no existen en la vida real. No pudo evitar sonrojase ante tal pensamiento.

-Hola- Saludó tímidamente sin mirarle para evitar que Bane pudiese darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Y bien?- Quiso saber el brujo que no sabía si la presencia de Alec allí era algo bueno o malo: cuando un nefilim visitaba a un subterráneo por sorpresa generalmente no era para algo bueno.

-Vengo a tu consulta-

Al escuchar eso Damaris abrió la puerta y se colocó junto a Bane para burlarse del chico:

-¿Consulta? El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn no tiene una consulta ¿En qué mundo vives?-

-¿A no? Lo siento- avergonzado por su equivocación- no sé como se llama ¿A contratar tus servicios?-

Pero a diferencia de lo que el hada había imaginado Bane no se unió con ella en esa burla hacia el nefilim, sino que la inocencia de éste le desarmó una vez más y se puso de su lado.

-Te hemos entendido perfectamente. Adelante pues- y abrió la puerta del todo apartándose para que el chico pudiese entrar en el piso.

Este gesto molestó a Damaris: había planeado pasar una formidable noche con el brujo y no permitiría que ese niñito con cara angelical se lo estropease:

-Querido ¿A ti no te han dicho nunca que para ir a una "_consulta_" se tiene que pedir hora? No puedes presentarte en casa de alguien de buenas a primeras sin avisar. La gente tiene planes, no puedes llegar sin más y rompérselos. Tendrías que haber llamado antes-

-Oh… Es que yo no tengo tu número- se disculpó Alec de inmediato- pero si te pillo en mal momento puedo venir otro día- ver la cara de Alec pasar de blanco a rojo en cuestión de segundos hizo sonreír al brujo.

-No, tranquilo, no es necesario- se apresuró a tranquilizarle Bane- No tengo más clientes por hoy, puedo atenderte ahora. Siéntate donde quieras-

El nefilim eligió un cómodo sillón blanco y se sentó en él mientras miraba esos impresionantes cuadros que decoraban aquellas paredes. Fue sentarse y al instante notar como le tiraban de los cordones de los zapatos. Bajó la vista y vio como ese precioso gatito estaba jugando con ellos.

-Hola Presidente Miau, te llamas así ¿Verdad? Tienes ganas de jugar ¿Eh?- Le dijo cariñosamente mientras le tumbaba en el suelo y le hacía cosquillas en su pequeña y peluda barriguita. El gatito movía sus cortas patas con alegría e intentaba morder ese largo dedo que le estaba tocando.

Esa escena hizo que Magnus sonriera de nuevo hecho que le sorprendió: ese joven chico había conseguido robarle dos sonrisas en menos de un minuto y no solo eso: de nuevo había acaparado toda su atención. Al igual que le pasó en la fiesta donde le vio por primera vez había algo en Alec que hacía que no le pudiera quitar los ojos de encima. Pero no debía dejarse embaucar por esa belleza angelical: Alec era un cazador de sombras y generalmente no era buena señal cuando uno de ellos picaba tu puerta. La última vez que uno de ellos lo hizo acabó borrando la memoria a la pobre Clary Fray, ilegalidad por cierto que ahora parecía que le quería pasar factura.

-¡Ejem!- Carraspeó el brujo para llamar la atención de Damaris. Cuando ésta le miró él inclinó la cabeza hacía Alec y como parecía que la chica no se daba por aludida finalmente Magnus se lo tuvo que decir claramente –Lo siento, tengo clientes-

De muy mala gana la hada cogió sus cosas y se fue bajo la divertida mirada del Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. El brujo se dirigió hacia su inesperado invitado y se sentó en el largo sofá que estaba situado al lado del sillón que ocupaba Alec. Apoyó su espalda en un extremo de éste y estiró sus largas piernas a lo largo del canapé. Se quedó unos segundos mirando fijamente al joven Lightwood, estudiándole.

-Todos los directores de Institutos nefilims tienen mi número de teléfono, el hecho de que tu no lo tengas me hace deducir que has venido a escondidas ¿Me equivoco?-

-No, tienes razón…. Nadie sabe que estoy aquí. No es necesario que tu novia se vaya. No quiero echar a nadie de su casa, puedes decirle que venga-

-Ni vive aquí ni es mi novia- sentenció -¿Has venido por Jacob? ¿Vuelve a estar mal?-

-¿Jacob? Ese… ese no es su nombre. Él se llama Jace-

-Eso, Jace- chasqueó los dedos- deberás perdonarme soy muy malo para los nombres-

-No pasa nada- le quitó importancia el joven – por cierto yo me llamo Alec-

-Sí, Alexander, del tuyo sí que me acordaba- Magnus tan descarado como siempre.

Ante tal contestación Alec no supo como reaccionar así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: sonrojarse y mirar al suelo.

-Pues bien, tú dirás ¿Tú y tus amiguitos os habéis metido en otro lío?-

-No, no… vengo por mí…hay algo en mí que va mal….-

Se veía a la legua que al chico le costaba horrores pronunciar esas palabras y el brujo se apiadó de él. Salió de esa cómoda postura y se sentó al otro extremo del sofá, tan cerca de Alec como pudo.

-¿Va todo bien?-

-Sí…sí… es que…- De nuevo las palabras traicionaban a ese pobre muchacho.

-Oye, puedes contarme lo que sea: yo respeto al cien por cien el juramento de confidencialidad con el cliente-

-¿El qué?- Completamente desubicado. Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Es un pacto no escrito con el cliente: no le contaré a nadie lo que me digas, sea lo que sea. Guardaré el secreto-

Esa afirmación pareció tranquilizar el nefilim ya que suspiró aliviado y relajó los hombros.

-El otro día, cuando ese demonio mayor hirió a Jace, todos nosotros intentamos sanarlo, incluso los hermanos silenciosos pero nadie lo consiguió. Y luego llegaste tú… y tú magia pudo hacerlo. Y no tan solo esto: abres portales, haces aparecer y desaparecer cosas a tu antojo… tu magia es increíble... eres…eres muy poderoso-

-Por eso soy el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, no te dan tal título sin tener cierto nivel de poder- Le informó.

-Pero no es solo el poder… creo… creo que hay algo especial en tu magia. He visto otros brujos hacer uso de su magia… pero nada es parecido a lo que tú haces-

-Gracias- sorprendido ante tal alegación: no era habitual que uno de los hijos de Raziel le dedicara bonitas palabras a un subterráneo. Magnus estaba acostumbrado a los elogios pero éste le había llegado de una manera especial.

-No, gracias a ti por salvar a mi parabatai… yo… si… No sé que hubiese hecho si Jace hubiese muerto-

-Está a salvo ¿No? Entonces ya no hay de que preocuparse. ¿Ese era tu problema? ¿Agradecérmelo?-

-No, no… es solo que siendo tan poderoso he pensado que… yo… yo soy homosexual y me gustaría que hicieras que dejara de serlo ¿Podrías ayudarme?- Al fin lo soltó.

-Oh… pequeño nefilim…- se compadeció de verdad Magnus- me encantaría ayudarte pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer-

-Pero si ni siquiera lo has intentado, tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer. Tengo dinero, te pagaré lo que haga falta- en un gesto de desesperación Alec agachó la cabeza mientras se tiraba con fuerza el pelo hacia atrás.

-Alec- Bane puso una de sus grandes manos encima de la rodilla del chico en un intento de calmarle -ni aunque me dieras todo el oro del mundo podría cambiar esto ¿Y sabes por qué no se puede hacer?-

Alec negó sin levantar la cabeza.

-Mírame bien- Magnus se arrodilló ante Alec y con sumo cuidado puso la cara del chico entre sus bronceadas y enjoyadas manos y se la hizo levantar para mirarle fijamente- Porque no hay nada malo en ti-

Las rasgadas pupilas doradas de gato se clavaron en esos grandes ojos de una mirada azul tan intensa que Magnus jamás había visto nada parecido. Evidentemente había visto miles de azulados ojos pero ningunos eran tan hermosos como aquellos. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro y ambos notaron como cupido les atravesaba el corazón con una flecha aunque ninguno dijo nada. Alec se afrontaba por primera vez a esa sensación y exactamente no sabía lo que era y Bane tenía suficientes años de experiencia para reconocer un "flechazo" cuando lo tenía.

Con el mismo cuidado con el que había estado sujetando ese bonito rostro, Bane le soltó y volvió a sentarse en el lugar que había estado ocupando.

-Así es como eres tú y no hay magia en el mundo que pueda hacer nada. No puedes cambiar tu forma de ser. Sé que los Cazadores de Sombras te han hecho creer que ser homosexual es algo malo pero esto no es cierto. Ser homosexual es tan válido como ser heterosexual o bisexual-

-¿Y por qué me ha tocado a mí ser así? Yo solo quiero una vida normal…- su voz demostraba desilusión y volvía a mirar al suelo.

-A veces ser diferente no es malo… Aparte ¿De verdad crees que eres el único cazador de sombras gay? Hay muchos más de los que te imaginas-

-Para mí si que es malo… no tienes ni idea de lo que sufro- aunque Alec estaba haciendo todos los esfuerzos posibles para contenerse, lágrimas de desesperación empezaron a inundar sus ojos.

-Puedes llorar si quieres-

-¿Què?- Intentando disimular.

-Ya me has entendido. Esto entra dentro de la confidencialidad con el cliente –le guiñó un ojo para intentar tranquilizarle- cuando uno tiene mucha tensión por un lado u otro debe sacarla así que prefiero que llores a que empieces aporrear mi casa-

Ambos rieron ante esta broma y Alec dejó caer varias lágrimas mientras Bane le ofrecía un pañuelo.

Magnus empatizó de inmediato con el joven guerrero. Ese pobre chico había tenido que estar toda la vida escondiendo quien era él en realidad, sabiendo que lo que sentía y pensaba estaba mal. Y cuando al fin había encontrado la posibilidad de que alguien le ayudase a remediarlo resulta ser que ese alguien le decía que no habría solución para él: que estaba condenado a seguir siendo así el resto de su vida.

-No es solo eso ¿Verdad? El problema es que te has enamorado ¿No?-

-Sí, pero al parecer a él le gusta una chica- le contestó con un tono que Bane no supo exactamente como interpretar: ¿Pena? ¿Rabia? ¿Desilusión?

-Y Jace no sabe que estás enamorado de él y no se corta ni un pelo en sus acciones o comentarios y hace y dice cosas que te hacen daño-

-¿Cómo sabes esto? ¿Jace? ¿Yo no he dicho que sea él? No, no lo es- a la defensiva y visiblemente alterado

-Alec, después de la conversación que estamos teniendo ¿Empezaras a mentir ahora?-

Alexander respiró profundo y aceptó que Magnus tenía razón: ya había puesto toda la carne en el asador, ya no tenía sentido mentir.

\- ¿Tanto se nota?- Con cierto temor.

-No, para nada. Pero llevo muchos años vivo: la manera en que le miras, en como te preocupas por él e intentas protegerle… sé reconocer este sentimiento cuando lo veo. Sé que no te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir pero creo que deberías olvidarte de él: aparte de que es tu parabatai, Jace no es homosexual y seguir colado por él no te aportará nada bueno-

-¿Y te piensas que es fácil? ¿Por qué crees que he venido? Llevo más de dos años enamorado de él y no sé como hacerlo para olvidarle-

-Alexander- en tono tranquilizador- estando dentro de este bucle dramático no conseguirás nada "Oh me gusta tanto pero él no me ama- teatralizando su voz- Tienes que romper esta rueda, tendrías que salir con otra gente, conocer a otros chicos-

El nefilim se lo miraba como si no estuviera entendiendo a donde quería ir a parar.

-Me refiero a que tengas alguna cita, que vayas a cenar, a tomar algo y luego pasar una loca noche de sexo que te haga olvidar todas las penas. Después de un buen orgasmo todo se ve diferente-

Bane se lo dijo con un tono desenfadado y juguetón y luego le guiñó un ojo con picardía buscando complicidad en esa broma pero de inmediato, por la expresión que hizo el pobre chico, se dio cuenta de que estaba tocando un tema tabú. Alec le miró fijamente unos segundos, prácticamente ni respiraba, y después se sonrojó y desvió la vista avergonzado. Al brujo le supo mal incomodar al chico así que intentó arreglarlo, esta vez midiendo a conciencia cada palabra que decía.

-Perdón si te he molestado. Era broma… pero sí que creo que deberías salir con más gente. No todo es luchar, matar demonios y llorar por un amor no correspondido: también tienes derecho a pasarlo bien. Vamos Alec ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una cita?-

Alec se encogió de hombros.

-Yo… yo nunca he tenido una cita-

Respondió tímidamente como si hubiera hecho algo malo y miró al brujo para ver como reaccionaba. Magnus se quedó helado sin saber exactamente que decir. Hubo un silencio que Presidente Miau rompió reclamando atenciones de su amo. Éste cogió al pequeño gatito y lo colocó en su regazo mientras le acariciaba dulcemente.

-Crees que soy patético ¿Verdad? Haré 19 años. A mi edad muchos nefilims ya están casados y con hijos y yo todavía ni me he besado con nadie- otra confesión que había dejado sin palabras al mago: ¿Cómo semejante hombre jamás había sido besado?

Al instante Alec se arrepintió de haber hablado más de la cuenta. Hubo otro momento de silencio y el nefilim se quería morir.

-Para nada pienso que eres patético. Pero sí que te confesaré que no entiendo como un chico como tú jamás ha salido con nadie-.

-¿Qué quieres de decir con esto?-

-Pues que eres muy guapo a la par que agradable-

-Yo.. yo…¿Soy guapo? ¿Tú crees que lo soy?-

-Claro que lo eres ¿A caso no tenéis espejos en ese instituto? ¿Nunca antes te lo habían hecho?-

El nefilim se encogió de hombros

-Mi familia, pero supongo que ellos no cuentan. A todo el mundo le gusta Jace. En todas partes, vayamos donde vayamos… siempre se fijan en él. De pequeño me enamoré de uno de mis instructores y soñaba que me casaría con él y tendríamos una familia hasta que aprendí que eso jamás podría ser. Durante la adolescencia asumí que tarde o temprano tendría que acabar casándome con una chica así que pensé en salir con alguna, pero para nada me sentía atraído por ellas así que al final no lo hice. Y luego, como ya te he comentado, me enamoré de Jace y no me parecía justo tener una cita con alguien si realmente estaba pensando en él. Algunas veces pienso que quizá debería enrollarme con alguien y otras pienso que ya que he esperado hasta ahora, ya me espero a encontrar alguien que realmente me guste, que sea especial. Tú eres sabio y seguro que has tenido varias parejas ¿Qué opinas?-

-Creo que haces bien en esperar. Sé que esto te sorprende porque soy muy consciente de la fama de libertino que tengo pero _primera vez_ solo hay una y creo que es un momento muy especial para regalárselo a uno cualquiera. Una vez ya has dado tu primer beso o has perdido tu virginidad la cosa ya es diferente. El hecho de que te guste Jace no debe impedirte citarte con alguien: tener una cita no significa que tengas que casarte con esa persona, no tiene ni porque gustarte. Puedes ir simplemente a tomar un café o a cenar y charlar un rato. Hay muchísimas citas que no van a más. Vas a tomar un café ¿Qué te gusta? Perfecto ¿Qué no te gusta? Pues adiós y punto. Pero si te cierras en banda jamás avanzarás. Puedes encontrar el amor en cualquier lado, incluso en quien menos te lo esperas. A veces puede no gustarte alguien de primeras pero luego una vez le conoces empiezas a ver algo especial en él y acabas enamorándote.-

-Puede que tengas razón… quizá de aquí a un tiempo conozco a alguien y puedo tener una cita con él. ¿Y quién sabe? Podría cruzarme con uno de esos cazadores de sombras homosexuales-

-Bueno…. Puedes esperar a que aparezca uno de ellos, que podría tardar un año en aparecer o… puedes quedar conmigo- le prepuso el brujo dejando a su mascota en el suelo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Una cita tú y yo?-

-Sí ¿Por qué no? Rompe esa barrera conmigo. Yo sé toda la historia así que no te voy a presionar en ningún sentido.-

Magnus se levantó del sofá y se fue a buscar un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel donde anotó su número de teléfono. Se lo dio al pobre Alec que aún estaba atónito por la oferta que le acababan de hacer.

-Mira hacemos cosa- prosiguió el brujo- Piénsatelo. Sé que esto es algo importante para ti así que no tienes que contestar ahora. Reflexiónalo esta noche. Si te apetece me lo dices y podemos ir a cenar o a tomar algo. Si sale bien diremos que es una cita y si no pues seremos dos amigos que han ido a tomar una cerveza-

El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn le guiñó el ojo haciendo que el muchacho se sonrojara de nuevo. Alec miró unos segundos el papel y no tardó en reaccionar.

-Sí- con firmeza

-¿Qué si que te lo pensaras?-

-Sí que quiero salir contigo-

-¡Perfecto entonces!- Con cierta ilusión - ¿Te va bien este viernes?-

-Sí, supongo que sí-

-Cualquier cosa me llamas y ya está, no te preocupes-

-Nos vemos el viernes pues- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Oh espera – se puso la mano en el bolsillo y saco su cartera, que como era de esperar era negra- ¿Cuánto te tengo que dar?-

Magnus se había olvidado por completo que Alec le había ido a ver porque quería contratar sus servicios así que el chico ahora le quería pagar.

-Por el amor de Dios Alec, no me debes nada. Si ni he solucionado tu problema- riéndose

-Pero me has estado ayudando…-

-Sigues siendo homosexual ¿Verdad? Entonces no he hecho mi trabajo- volvió a reírse- Nos vemos el viernes Alec-

-Sí, nos vemos el viernes-

Alec se fue de vuelta al Instituto con el corazón desbocado: se había citado por primera vez. Quizá no era como él lo había imaginado pero había quedado el viernes con un chico tremendamente guapo y encantador. Cuando fue a casa del brujo en busca de ayuda jamás pensó que le acabaría gustando su terapeuta y mucho menos que TENDRÍA UNA CITA con él. Por su parte Magnus, después de que el medio-ángel dejará su hogar, estuvo un buen rato sonriendo: estaba realmente contento e ilusionado de que Alec hubiese aceptado salir con él. Esa noche ambos se durmieron pensado el uno con el otro y en lo que había sucedido esa tarde.

Dos días después llegó el tan ansiado viernes.

Continuará en capitulo dos.


	2. Chapter 2

Miró el reloj bajo la atenta mirada de su mascota: Presidente Miau se entretenía observando como su dueño no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro de la habitación: del armario al espejo, del espejo al lavabo donde se retocaba el peinado o el maquillaje, de allí pasaba de nuevo al armario, volvía a mirarse y de nuevo al lavabo para que su maquillaje o peinado quedase bien con su vestimenta. Total tantas idas y vueltas para acabar poniéndose de lo más normal: un pantalón tejano, camisa blanca y chaqueta tipo cazadora de color rojo. Tan solo llevaba un poco de gomina en el pelo y nada de maquillaje. El pequeño felino ya estaba habituado a ese ritual, Magnus lo hacía cada vez que tenía una cita pero esta vez algo cambió: cuando sonó el timbre Bane cargó al pequeño gatito entre sus brazos y se lo llevó abrir la puerta. Lo dejó allí en medio impidiendo que quien fuera que fuese aparecer por allí pudiese pasar sin pisarlo. Presidente Miau no entendía que mosca había picado a Magnus para hacer semejante cosa, así que quiso darse la vuelta y volver a su cómoda cama pero el brujo se lo impidió con el pie.

-Aquí quieto- le ordenó.

"Presi" como acostumbraba a llamarle el Gran Brujo no entendía nada. Le había costado mucho aprender que cuando venían citas de su dueño a casa no podía acercarse a ellos para no llenarles la ropa de pelos o arañarles las medias y ahora resulta que le quería obligar a quedarse allí. Nuevamente intentó escapar pero una vez más ese largo pie le impidió la huida. El gato finalmente se dio por vencido quedándose donde le habían indicado ¿Y qué es lo que pasó? Lo que él tanto temía: cuando el invitado quiso entrar le golpeó con la puerta. Miró asustado hacia arriba esperando ser aplastado por un zapato pero no fue así.

-Lo siento mucho-

Se disculpó una bonita voz y de repente alguien se agachó hacia él para acariciarle. Se alegró al ver que era ese simpático chico de los ojos azules que días atrás había estado jugando con él haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga.

-No te preocupes- le contestó Magnus- Por el amor de Dios Presi ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te quedes aquí en medio?- Le regañó.

Ahora sí que el pobre gato estaba completamente desconcertado: su dueño le despertaba con tanto ruido, le sacaba de su cama, le obligaba a estar a un sitio donde él no quería y luego le regañaba por hacer algo que él mismo Magnus le ordenó.

-Ha sido culpa mía. Tenía que haber vigilado al abrir la puerta-

-Alec, era imposible que supieras que detrás de la puerta había un gato. Deja de culparte. Adelante pasa- tranquilizó el brujo al cazador de demonios.

El nefilim entró llevando el gatito en brazos y tomó asiento justo en el mismo sofá de la vez anterior.

-¿Te he hecho daño?- Le preguntó Alec a Presidente Miau mientras le besaba dulcemente su patita.

El pequeño gato se lo miró y se enamoró al instante de ese humano: de su bonita voz, de la dulzura de sus caricias y de su hipnotizante olor. Por más perfume y desodorante que los humanos se pusieran cada uno tenía un olor especial, una especie de marca de identidad que solo los animales podían percibir. Pero él no era el único al que le gustaba ese tal Alec, a su dueño Magnus también parecía llamarle la atención. Pero por desgracia de ese pobre medio-humano, pensó "Presi" era evidente que Alec estaba enamorado de él y no de Magnus: no dejaba de acariciarle la cabeza, de darle besitos en la patita que le había herido y de acariciarle muy suavemente la barriga con un dedo tal y como a él le gustaba. Magnus parecía disfrutar viendo esa escena y entonces Presidente Miau lo entendió todo: el brujo le había puesto allí adrede. El idiota de su dueño le había utilizado para ligarse a ese joven: había puesto en peligro su integridad física solo para agradar al chico de los ojos azules ¿Cómo se podía ser tan ruin? "_Semejante atrevimiento te saldrá caro_" pensó el gato _"Tú no contabas en que el chico y yo nos enamoraríamos el uno del otro. Pienso quitártelo, acabaremos juntos y tú no podrás impedirlo Bane"._

-Y bien ¿Dónde te apetece ir a cenar?- Le preguntó el subterráneo al cazador de sombras.

-Me gusta mucho un lugar llamado "Taki's" ¿Lo conoces? Pero me temo que allí podría vernos alguien así que no sé si es muy buena idea. ¿Sabes de algún otro lugar? Yo no es que salga mucho-

-Sí que lo conozco: voy con frecuencia. Es raro que no nos hayamos visto por allí, pero cuando te pregunto a donde quieres ir no me refiero simplemente a esta ciudad. Puedo abrir un portal a donde sea-.

"_Pues claro que lo conoce_\- le maullaba Presi a Alec – _el otro día fue allí con otra cita. No te lo tomes en serio, está hecho un mujeriego. Vayamos tú y yo alguna parte_"

-¿Dónde sea? Wow –Fascinado el nefilim y dejando de darle mimos a Presidente Miau.

Bane fingió estar unos segundos pensando y luego exclamó entusiasmado:

-Se me ocurre un lugar ¿Te gustaría ir a un restaurante de Las Vegas?-

-¡Claro¡-

De repente Alec notó como las pequeñas uñas del gato se clavaban en su mano pidiendo atención.

"_¿Por qué has dejado de tocarme?_" Se desesperaba el gato _"Sigue, me estaba gustando mucho. No le hagas caso a él, yo sí que estoy enamorado de ti." _

Pero el placer para Presidente Miau se había acabado: Magnus abrió un portal y en cuestión de segundos su dueño y su enamorado desaparecieron por allí. Lo último que vio el pobre gato fue como Magnus pasaba su estúpida magia por la mano de Alec, sanándole los arañazos que en su ataque de celos él mismo le había hecho al nefilim. Bane se disculpó por eso haciendo que el cazador se lo mirase con cierta admiración.

* * *

Minutos después de cruzar ese portal la pareja ya estaba paseando por las luminosas y concurridas calles de las Vegas. Aunque Magnus quiso hacer ver que esa idea se le acababa de ocurrir la realidad es que el brujo estuvo pensando en esto desde que Alec se fue de su piso el día en que decidieron tener esa cita. Quería que la primera cita del chico saliera bien. Ni tan siquiera él sabía porque lo quería, pero así era. Bane sabía varios lugares románticos alrededor del mundo ideales para tener una primera cita perfecta, pero pensó que quizá serían demasiado para Alec y no quería asustarle. Porque ¿Qué era lo que el nefilim esperaba de esa noche? Para él eso era una cita en toda regla pero quizá el nefilim no lo veía así, quizá para el cazador era tan solo salir con alguien a tomar algo sin esperar nada más, un simple ensayo de como debía ser una primera cita. Así que al final se decidió por "_Tournament of Kings_" un restaurante que con la cena ofrecía un espectáculo medieval. Bane pensó que ese lugar era la mejor opción: ofrecían una deliciosa cena con entretenimiento y estaba alejado del entorno del Alec (era prácticamente imposible que allí se encontrasen con alguien que pudiera conocerle) y ningún subterráneo iría allí. No sabía si Alec quería ir algún sitio en especial o no (evidentemente hubiesen ido donde el nefilim hubiese dicho) pero por si las moscas él quería asegurarse de que tendrían sitio si al final iban allí, así que le costó una gran cantidad de dinero sobornar al chico que hacía las reservas en el restaurante para que anulase una que ya estaba hecha y así ellos pudieran ocupar el mejor lugar de la sala.

Al llegar al restaurante vieron una larga cola en la puerta de entrada y un chico que con una carpeta iba llamando a los clientes para hacerles pasar.

-Oh vaya, va con reserva- se lamentó Alec – es una pena parece un buen sitio-

-No te rindas tan fácilmente. Quizá todavía les quede alguna mesa libre-

Magnus se acercó al chico de la reservas.

-¿Os queda alguna mesa libre?- Preguntó educadamente.

-Lo siento señor, no nos queda ni una- le respondió.

-No te preocupes, te doy mi nombre y si alguna se anula nos avisas. Esperaremos aquí sentados-

-Lo siento señor, ya le he dicho que no… - un tanto molesto pero fue interrumpido por el brujo.

-Soy Magnus Bane- recalcando el nombre.

El chico se tensó y se puso serio al instante: ese era el hombre que el otro día lo había sobornado con tanto dinero. Apuntó el nombre en esa hoja, se fue para dentro del restaurante y no habían pasado ni treinta segundos cuando volvió a salir eufórico.

-Señor Bane, se nos acaba de anular una reserva. Si son tan amables de seguirme-

El joven les guió hacia lo que sin lugar a dudas era la mejor mesa. El restaurante tenía forma de circo romano. Había una especie de explanada de arena en medio y todo el rededor eran gradas formadas por mesas donde todas las sillas miraban hacia la pista. Las mesas de dos personas eran más cortas y las de cuatro o más eran más alargadas. Su mesa estaba justo en medio a primera fila donde nada ni nadie les tapaba la vista. Bane rezó para que ese chico no fuera actuar en el espectáculo de esa noche: era muy mal actor. Se le notaba a leguas que estaba mintiendo aún y así Alec se lo creyó.

-Oh, se ha anulado la mejor mesa de todas. Que suerte hemos tenido- e hizo una gran sonrisa que iluminó todo su bello rostro.

Magnus pensó que estaría dispuesto a sobornar al mundo entero si eso hacía que Alec sonriera de esa manera: de aquella manera tan sincera e inocente. Ya habían tres cosas de Alec que le habían sorprendido gratamente esa noche: su ternura y dulzura: nadie podía tratar a un gato así si no tuviera esos sentimientos dentro, su inocencia al sorprenderse por todo lo que veía y su bondad: solo alguien sin maldad podría no darse cuenta de que aquello había sido un soborno puro y duro. Todos los otros clientes se dieron cuenta menos él.

La cena fue simplemente perfecta: la comida era buena y la compañía aún más. A Alec le encantó ver todos esos jinetes combatiendo en la "justa", las bailarinas, los bufones, incluso había arqueros con tan buena puntería como él. Pero lo que más le gustó sin lugar a dudas era el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado. Magnus era perfecto en todos los sentidos en que una persona puede serlo: era guapo, amable, educado y muy interesante. El espectáculo finalizó pero no la noche para ellos dos: de las Vegas se fueron a Hawái.

Magnus le llevó a una preciosa playa donde hacían una celebración bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Todo allí eran parejitas y el ambiente era realmente romántico así que el brujo temió que eso pudiese incomodar a su joven cita pero no fue así: Alec estaba cómodo y relajado, es más si tenía la oportunidad de tener contacto físico con el brujo no la desaprovechaba. Ambos estaban tumbados en la arena de la playa, mirando hacia el cielo y muy juntos tocándose brazo con brazo. Como había una orquestra tocando de fondo tenían que hablarse muy bajito, casi susurrándose las cosas al oído para no molestar al resto de la gente. Alec sentía como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo entero cada vez que notaba los labios de Bane tan cerca de él y Magnus tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no abalanzarse sobre el chico y besarle. Se moría de ganas de hacerlo. Cada vez que miraba esos carnosos labios moverse o sonreír le invadía ese deseo así que literalmente se aferraba con fuerza a la arena de la playa para no lanzarse sobre su cita.

Al finalizar el espectáculo de luces y música en vivo, Magnus hizo otro portal para llevarles a casa. Fue poner los pies en su piso y Presidente Miau fue de inmediato a los pies de Alec y éste le correspondió acariciándole entre sus brazos. Su pequeña mascota estaba encantada con esas atenciones.

-¿Te apetece tomar una última copa?- Propuso como buen anfitrión.

-Sí- afirmó Alec.

-Perfecto- sonrió Magnus –Siéntate mientras lo preparo-

Alec se sentó en el largo sofá mientras Magnus se dirigía a la barra que tenía en su salón para preparar las bebidas. Era una barra de brillante mármol negro con una luz led azul por debajo. Había un gran espejo detrás y enganchado de este había las estanterías con muchas botellas y copas de diferentes formas. Al otro lado de la barra cinco taburetes esperaban a ser ocupados. Esa zona tenía el aspecto de una discoteca de lujo. Mientras Bane hacía uso de su coctelera podía escuchar como su cita jugaba con su gatito, eso le arrancó una sonrisa más. La verdad es que la noche había ido fenomenal y estaba realmente contento por ello. Se descalzó para estar más cómodo y dejó su cazadora encima de uno de los taburetes.

-Lo haces realmente bien- le alegó Alec que ahora estaba mirando como el brujo se desenvolvía dentro del bar.

-Práctica- le respondió ese guiñándole un ojo.

-No sabía que los mundanos tenían bares dentro de sus casas- realmente sorprendido.

-Es que no lo tienen… Estás en mi casa ¿Recuerdas? Temo que no te he comentado que otro de mis títulos es "El Gran Brujo de las Fiestas"-

Ambos sonrieron ante esa broma. Con los dos cocteles en las manos Magnus se dirigió hacía el sofá donde estaba Alec y se sentó junto a él. Le ofreció la bebida y el nefilim le dio un sorbo.

-Mmmm, está muy bueno-

-¿A caso lo dudabas?- Con tono seductor y arqueando una ceja.

-No- respondió Alec en un tono nuevo que Bane no supo como descifrar.

Y no solo el tono de su voz era diferente, su mirada, que se clavaba directamente a sus ojos, también empezaba a serlo. Después de hacer uso de sus poderes la marca de brujo que caracterizaba a Bane salía a luz. Como norma general él usaba un glamour para esconder sus pupilas de gato, pero como ya estaban en casa y se sentía cómodo y relajado no se lo hizo. Bane empezó a dudar si había sido buena idea dejar sus ojos al descubierto.

-Gracias- el agradecimiento de Alec le sacó de sus pensamientos – me lo he pasado muy bien.

-¿Sí? Me alegro que te haya gustado tu…. ¿Podemos llamarle primera cita?-

-Sí- tímidamente y bajando la vista - ¿Tú quieres llamarlo así?-

-Claro ¿Por qué no?-

-Pensaba que tan solo me estabas haciendo un favor- encogiéndose de hombros- ya sabes…. salir con el pobre nefilim sin amigos-

-Yo no hago las cosas para quedar bien Alec, no tengo necesidad de hacerlo. Si te pedí salir fue porque realmente me apetecía hacerlo. Tienes algo que me gusta- se sinceró.

No sabía porque lo había hecho pero se lo había dicho. El nefilim se quedó petrificado y mirándole fijamente los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Te molesta? Si quieres me pongo el glamour-

Le preguntó al fin Magnus señalándose sus doradas pupilas de gato, ya que era muy consciente de que a la mayoría de gente le intimidaban. Su marca de brujo era desagradable para muchos. En otra ocasión hubiese pensado "_estoy en mi casa y eres mi invitado, si no te gusta te vas_" pero esta vez no lo pensó. Estaba dispuesto a esconder sus verdaderos ojos si eso incomodaba al chico.

-No, no para nada- se apresuró a contestar Alec- son… preciosos… eres muy guapo- rojo como un tomate.

Magnus ya no se pudo resistir: llevaba toda la noche conteniéndose y ahora ya no pudo hacerlo más: se abalanzó sobre Alec y le besó con toda la pasión que había estado reteniendo, pero el nefilim no le devolvió el beso. La lengua de Magnus, que asomaba por su boca entreabierta, chocó contra los rígidos labios de Alec que se cerraban en una tensa línea. Entonces el brujo se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer: le había robado su primer beso al chico. Ese primer beso que Alec llevaba tanto tiempo reservando para alguien especial él se lo había quitado sin ningún derecho.

-Yo… lo siento mucho Alec- visiblemente arrepentido- no debí hacer esto. Perdóname-

-¡Oh por el Ángel! Perdona- se disculpó al mismo tiempo el cazador de sombras visiblemente abochornado.

-Tú no debes disculparte. Soy yo quien te ha besado sin tu permiso-

-Si quiero. Tú también me gustas. Es que yo… yo… yo no sé como se besa… no sabía….oh Raziel… que desastre. Siento haber arruinado el momento.-

"Me gustas" Alec le acababa de decir "me gustas" y el brujo tenía el pecho que le iba a estallar de tanta satisfacción. Él era consciente de que le gustaba a mucha gente pero gustarle a ese joven de ojos azules no tenía comparación: nada de lo otro importaba ya.

-No te preocupes no pasa nada, tranquilo. Ha sido un pequeño problema de coordinación- le tranquilizó Bane con una dulce sonrisa mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-

Alec puso su mano encima de la mano que Bane tenía en su rostro y respiró un poco más aliviado. Magnus volvió acercarse a sus labios, esta vez más despacio, y le dio un lento pico que Alec sí le devolvió. Sin separar sus labios de los del nefilim, muy lentamente, el brujo empezó abrir la boca para dejar paso a su curiosa lengua, gesto que el inexperto imitó. Esta vez el beso fue simplemente perfecto. Alec notó como se le erizaba todo el bello del cuerpo cuando Magnus enredó sus largos dedos en su pelo, como si de alguna manera quisiera impedir que se separase de sus labios. El primogénito de los Lightwood pensó que eso era del todo innecesario ya que no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Jamás había pensado que un beso pudiese despertarle tantas sensaciones: agradeció el hecho de estar sentado ya que notaba como se iba derritiendo por momentos. Era evidente que ese brujo tenía años y años de experiencia: cada beso y caricia que le hacía le enloquecían un poco más. Alec deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder devolverle el mismo placer que el brujo le estaba brindando a él. Lo que no sabía Alexander era que su deseo se estaba cumpliendo: Bane estaba disfrutando de aquello como hacía años que no lo hacía. El chico aprendió muy rápido en que consistía eso de besar, y no solo eso: tenía algo que le había enganchado completamente, algo que hacía que no pudiera despegarse de su cuerpo, y explorando con sus labios el cuerpo del nefilim encontró lo que parecía ser su punto débil: su pálido cuello. En un principio quiso besar la runa que decoraba esa parte de su cuerpo pero su sorpresa fue cuando Alec no pudo contener un leve gemido y clavó con fuerza sus dedos en la cabeza del Gran Brujo. Ver a su cita gozar de esa manera le pareció de lo más erótico, así que Magnus siguió con su labor de deleitar al pobre Alec que ya no sabía como esconder la excitación que todo eso le estaba produciendo, y cuando pensó que el corazón ya le iba a salir del pecho sonó la alarma de su teléfono móvil.

-¿Te están llamando?- Le preguntó Magnus separándose a desgana de su presa y con los ojos medio cerrados por la pasión

-No… es mi alarma… debería irme ya- Tenía el pelo completamente despeinado y el cuello de su camiseta había dado de sí tras los tirones de Bane.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Las seis de la mañana-

-¡¿Las seis?! Por Dios ¿Quieres que te habrá un portal para que llegues más rápido?- Habían estado tan a gusto el uno con el otro que ni habían sido conscientes del paso de las horas.

-No, tranquilo…-

Lo que Alec no quiso admitir fue que quería que le diese el aire antes de llegar al Instituto ya que se notaba un tanto sofocado, pero a Magnus no le hizo falta que el cazador le confesase nada para saber lo que le pasaba, así que no insistió más y respetó que el muchacho se fuera andando. Acompañó a su cita hasta la puerta y una vez allí, con unos movimientos tan rápidos que Magnus no pudo ni ver, Alec empujó al brujo contra la pared y cogiéndole por el cuello de la camisa le besó con desesperación, como si fuera la última cosa que iba hacer en este mundo. El asiático no se quedó corto y aprovechó ese último beso para deslizar las manos por toda la espalda del joven hasta llegar a su trasero donde las depositó apretando con fuerza para que entre ellos dos no quedase ni un milímetro de espacio.

Alec salió del piso de Bane con tal euforia que empezó a correr por las calles de Nueva York extasiado por todas esas sensaciones que Magnus le había hecho vivir. La gente se lo miraba pensando que narices hacía aquel loco corriendo, saltando y riendo por las calles pero al nefilim le daba absolutamente igual. Con gran facilidad trepó de un árbol a otro hasta llegar a la fachada del Instituto. De allí empezó su particular escalada hasta llegar a su habitación. Alec tenía una habilidad poco común en los cazadores de demonios: era un gran trepador. Con gran facilidad podía subirse a donde quisiera, incluso utilizando tan solo la fuerza de sus brazos, era capaz de quedarse colgado de una sola mano y tenía un equilibrio envidiable, tan bueno como su puntería. Entró sigilosamente a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama esperando poder dormir aunque solo fuera una hora y media pero estaba demasiado despierto para conseguirlo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos imágenes de esa noche le venían a la mente: su paseo por las vegas, esa increíble cena, Magnus tumbado en la playa de Hawái susurrándole cosas, las brillantes pupilas de Magnus tras crear ese portal, el espectacular cuerpo de Magnus, su primer beso, Magnus acariciándole el pelo, Magnus lamiendo su runa del cuello, Magnus, Magnus y Magnus. Se tocó los labios que aún sabían al brujo y volvió a revivir esa experiencia e inevitablemente la excitación y la lujuria volvieron a invadir su cuerpo, pero estaba vez estaba solo en su habitación así que no tenía que contenerse. Bajó su mano hasta su excitación y empezó a satisfacerse él mismo, como otras muchas veces había hecho, mordiéndose el labio o poniéndose el brazo encima de la boca para que sus gemidos no pudieran ser oídos, pero esta vez algo cambió: no se estaba imaginando a esos modelos de revistas o incluso a Jace cumpliendo alguna de sus fantasías sexuales, sino que estaba pensando en el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y no le hizo falta imaginarse nada para llegar al orgasmo: tan solo tuvo que recordar lo sucedido horas atrás.

* * *

Después de aquella increíble noche la pareja siguió viéndose a menudo, casi a diario, siempre a escondidas y manteniendo la relación en secreto. Todo era perfecto hasta que llegó esa noche. Habían acabado de cenar y estaban tumbados en la cama del brujo, ambos sin camiseta, repartiendo besos y caricias en cuerpo ajeno cuando el teléfono de Bane sonó. Era Damaris que como no podía ser de otro modo deseaba una noche de placer con el brujo. Evidentemente éste se negó diciéndole que ahora estaba con otra persona. El cazador de demonios escuchó toda la conversación. Esa fue la primera noche que Alec se quedó a dormir allí y Bane no podía estar más contento: parecía que la cosa cada vez se estaba formalizando más.

A la mañana siguiente durante todo el día Magnus quiso ponerse en contacto con Alec pero no hubo manera, hasta que finalmente por la noche le mandó un mensaje diciendo que había sido un día muy duro, que estaba cansado y que se iba a dormir. La verdad es que eso dejó a cuadros al brujo pero fue comprensivo y pensó que el chico habría tenido un día duro. El problema fue que esa actitud de Alec se fue repitiendo los días posteriores hasta que se dio cuenta de que si él no le decía nada el nefilim ni daba señales de vida. Cansado de esa situación Magnus decidió ponerle fin. Evidentemente en otra ocasión ni se hubiera planteado hacerlo: él tenía suficientes pretendientes como para ir detrás de alguien pero es que Alec, su Alexander era especial… no sabía que es lo que le estaría pasando al chico pero sí que sabía que se negaba completamente a perderle. Le mandó un mensaje diciéndole claramente que necesitaba hablar con él y que si no se presentaba esa noche en su piso iría él mismo al Instituto a buscarle.

A las 20:30 horas, tal y como habían quedado, el nefilim se presentó allí. Magnus quiso saber que le pasaba, el porque estaba tan frío y distante y que si había hecho algo mal que le hubiese molestado.

-No has hecho nada mal- Alec parecía sentirse culpable- no eres tú… soy yo. Creo que deberíamos dejar de vernos-

-¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esto?- Atónito –Hemos estado bien hasta ahora, esa noche en que te quedaste a dormir fue maravillosa ¿Fue por la llamada de Damaris? Ya viste que le dije que no, ahora estoy contigo-

-Pues no deberías haberle dicho que no….Ha estado muy bien Magnus… pero yo realmente estoy enamorado de Jace y no me parece justo seguir con esto. Ya te lo advertí antes de quedar. Lo siento mucho- y se fue.

Los días siguientes a esa "ruptura" Alec estaba completamente insoportable: no quería hablar con nadie, estaba siempre de mal humor y buscaba la soledad como nunca. Nadie sabía que era lo que le pasaba pero todos sabían que algo le preocupaba. Una semana después Jace y Alec fueron a inspeccionar la zona en busca de algún demonio al cual poder abatir cuando pasaron por delante del Taki`s y se encontraron a Magnus Bane acompañado de Damaris.

-¿No es ese el nefilim que vino a tu piso aquel día?- Le preguntó la hada sin pizca de disimulación al brujo.

-Vámonos- exigió el subterráneo girándole la cara al nefilim y marchándose muy enfadado.

Al verlo Alec también se dio la vuelta rápidamente y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a tanta velocidad que Jace tenía problemas para seguirle andando.

-¡Alec!- Le chillaba –Para-

Pero éste no hacía ni caso, al contrario aceleró más el paso y se adentró a un oscuro descampado.

\- ¡Por el Ángel! Detente- y Jace saltó encima de Alec haciéndole caer al suelo-

Con mucha agresividad Alec se lo quitó de encima con un fuerte empujón. Los ojos le brillaban con furia.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando?- Le preguntó el rubio

Pero Alec ya no tuvo tiempo de responder porque acababan de llegar Izzy, Clary y Simon. Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún comentario al respeto a los recién llegados pero Jace no le quitó el ojo de encima a su hermano en todo el rato en que duró la caza de un demonio que había traído Izzy. Y suerte tuvo Alec de esto ya que estaba tan despistado que recibió un par de heridas bien feas. Jace, literalmente, le salvó la vida en dos ocasiones. Cuando al fin el demonio fue derrotado, el rubio Herondale mandó a los otros al Instituto con una excusa barata para poder quedarse a solas con su parabatai.

-¿Se puede saber que era eso?-

-Siento haberte empujado ¿Vale? Pero tú me has derribado primero-

-No me refiero a esto imbécil. ¿Qué diablos hace tu novio con otra? ¿Es por eso que estás insoportable?-

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? Él… yo… no es mi novio- asustado al verse descubierto.

-¿A caso me tomas por un idiota, Lightwood? Has escuchado alguna vez la expresión " _Podemos esconder el fuego pero ¿Qué hacemos con el humo?_" Por más que lo quisieras esconder se notaba mucho ¿Lo sabías?-

-¿Qué dices?- Realmente incomodo

-Te pasas las noches fuera, desapareces durante horas en muchas ocasiones, tienes chupetones por el cuello, vienes repleto de purpurina, curiosamente el brujo más poderoso nos ayuda a cambio de nada, la manera en como os miráis, la manera en como si podéis os rozáis, de repente sabes infinidad de cosas sobre él ¿Quieres que siga?- Con cierta soberbia

-No. Está bien. Sí, nos hemos visto algunas veces, pero nada serio-

-¿Es por qué él se ha ido con otra?-

-No. He sido yo. Yo le dije que lo hiciera. No puedo seguir con esto porque realmente me gusta otra persona-

-Eres el idiota más grande que conozco Alec, y estoy harto, muy cansado de que me uses de excusa-

-¿Qué?- Aterrorizado.

-Déjate ya de gilipolleces. Te has auto convencido de que te has enamorado de mí y lo usas como excusa para no tener que afrontar tus verdaderos sentimientos. A mí no me cae bien ese brujo, pero tú le gustas y sé que él también te gusta a ti. Sí te pedí que fueras mi parabatai fue porque eres valiente Alec, un luchador, no un debilucho que esconde la cabeza asustado-

Y de repente Jace se abalanzó sobre Alec y le dio un buen beso francés, dejando al de los ojos azules petrificado.

-¿Te ha gustado?- Le preguntó el rubio cuando le soltó.

-No- con cara de asco y escupiendo al suelo.

-Pues entonces ve y recupera lo que es tuyo- le ordenó dándole un fuerte empujón.

Alec se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y de repente algo cambió en su mirada, abrazó a su parabatai, le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla y salió disparado camino al Taki's.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y llegó al restaurante más sudado que si viniera de una batalla. Miró al interior del restaurante pero allí ya no se encontraba quien él estaba buscando. Así que empezó a correr hacía la dirección del piso de Magnus, incluso más rápido que antes si cabía y a pocos metros de llegar a su destino vio al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn andando con esa bella hada al lado.

-Magnus- Alec le cogió del brazo pero el brujo se deshizo de ese agarre y siguió andando.

-Vamos- le ordenó al hada siguiendo con su camino y sin mirar al nefilim.

-Magnus espera… lo siento- se disculpó Alec cuando el brujo ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su portal.

Al escuchar esa palabra Bane se quedó parado, completamente quieto mirando la puerta y sin darse la vuelta para mirar a Alec.

-Lo siento mucho… no debí decir aquello porque realmente no lo siento. Me gustas mucho ¿Vale? No… no sé lo que me pasa. Después de la noche que me quedé a dormir contigo… lo que siento por ti me desborda… y yo… yo dije aquello porque estoy muy asustado…. tengo miedo porque creo… que estoy enamorado de ti…. Y tenía miedo de afrontar mis sentimientos… porque…. Te amo-

-Oh… estúpido nefilim-

Murmuró el brujo que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Alec con paso decidido, le dio un fuerte empujón que le estampó contra la farola y le besó hasta dejarle sin aliento.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpaba de nuevo aferrándose al brujo - ¿Me perdonas? Alec necesitaba escuchar que Magnus aceptaba sus disculpas.

-No debería hacerlo porque me has hecho pasar unos días de mierda- le sonreía sensualmente el brujo –pero ¿Sabes que pasa? Que estoy tan enamorado de ti que me es imposible negarte algo…. Yo también te amo, mi ángel.-

Siguieron besándose un buen rato bajo la amarillenta luz de esa farola haciendo que Damaris se fuera, esta vez por voluntad propia. Finalmente subieron al piso donde Magnus sanó las heridas de su amado y se dijeron todo lo que debían decirse. Los besos que habían empezado en la calle siguieron en la cama de Magnus y esa noche fue la segunda que Alec se quedaba a dormir allí y la primera vez para el nefilim.

Fin


End file.
